Accidental Enemy
by RedReno16
Summary: Dick makes a life long enemy, but it isn't exactly his fault. Poor parenting is to blame here.


To say that Dylan Claytley did not like Richard Grayson was an understatement. He had not even met the boy by the time he first started to dislike him. But no one could claim that he didn't have a reason. You don't have to know a person to hate them, contrary to popular belief. And the few that knew his hate for Richard had come before they had been introduced seem to think that it stems from the fact that Grayson is a Gypsy. It wasn't because of that at first. Even when he had first started to dislike Grayson, eventually he resented that too.

But really, it started because of his parents, who were CEOs of Claytley Incorporated,one of Wayne Tech's biggest competitors in Gotham. Not that they hated him too, no, it was the opposite actually. They wished that Grayson was theirs. He was so successful. He was an A student, a mathlete, he was athletic, he was charming even at a young age, he was perfect. They hated the fact that he was better than their own son of course. So thus, the endless comparisons between himself and the rising Gotham prince.

He hated Grayson solely because he couldn't be as good as him at the beginning. But now? He hated Grayson for everything that he was. How had Gypsy trash from a circus somehow beat Dylan out of the spotlight of his own parents eyes? Sure, he was Wayne's kid, but everyone knew that Wane would only keep him as long as he was still popular.

And it wasn't as if Dylan could control what Grayson did. He couldn't make him stop being successful just so that his parents would give him a break. Grayson just _always_ had to come out on top. Victory after victory not stopping to think about what it would do to other people, how it would make them look.

That, is why he hated Richard Grayson. Yes, he was Gypsy trash. Yes, eventually he would become irrelevant. The day that Wayne decided he was bored with Grayson was a day Dylan was looking forward to.

* * *

Dick did not want to be here. Not only did he hate this stupid fancy restaurant because it forced him into a suit, but also because he was here to eat with the family of Dylan Claytely. Dylan was pretty widely known for disliking Dick, around school at least. Dick was pretty sure Dylan didn't have the guts to say that he hated him when they were just out in town. Bruce was a powerful man, and while Dick knew better, some people assumed that anyone who disliked Dick would pay. Dick also knew he was one of the few people at school still holding onto the hope that Bruce would toss him out any day now.

So it was understandable that he wasn't exactly looking forward to meeting Dylan here. He sat back in his seat and sighed, which earned him a sharp elbow from Selina who was on his right. He huffed and sat up straighter to which Bruce gave him a knowing look. Bruce, who was on Dick's left, was the one who had forced Dick in to the suit and the stupid restaurant.

Dick sent a quick scowl Bruce's way and the man only smirked. Dick couldn't help another huff and he heard Selina laugh.

"Traitors." He muttered under his breath and both laughed at that very quietly.

"Better slap a smile on your face kitten, here they come." Selina whispered playfully in his ear. His head shot up and he spoted them. A fake but incredibly convincing smile stretched across his face as the Claytleys walked up to the table.

Dylan Claytley's smile was just as fake as Dicks, but not quite as convincing. Gee, Dick just couldn't imagine what _possible_ reason Dylan would have to be unhappy. _Yeah right_.

Formal greeting were all they had time to say before the waiter came to take their drink orders. Naturally, Bruce got a scotch, Selina a glass of the most expensive Cabernet, and Dick opted for a water. He was hardly ever allowed to have soda, plus it didn't exactly look very mature according to Bruce. The Claytleys mimiched them and as the waiter left, conversation started again.

A lot of it was the typical conversation pieces used during charity balls like orphanages, company business, and gossip. The waiter came back to deliver their drinks and see what they would like to eat. They ordered and Dick just got whatever Bruce got, as always. The dinner didn't actually seem too bad until the adults started talking about Gotham Academy and their sons.

They talked about how they were doing in school and all of their achievements. Dick was internally wincing. Dylan looked pissed but also like he was really trying to keep it down. Bruce seemed to realize this and stopped talking about Dick. But turns out he wasn't the only one fond of Dick's achievements.

Mrs. Claytley was rattling off on all the "great" things Dick has done and is still doing. She openly compared Dick and her own son, stating that Dick was simply the brighter boy. She didn't seem to know where to stop but Dick wished she would. If this wasn't the reason that Dylan hated him, it would be now.

After what seemed like days, it was finally time to leave. Mr and Mrs. Claytley got up and started toward the exit with their son trailing behind. He shot a murderous look at Dick as he left and Dick got the feeling he may have just made a life long enemy. There would be no room for any support from Claytley Incorporated in the future if Dick was to become CEO, and Dick knew there was no way he would ever be viewed in a good light by Dylan Claytley. Not because of anything he had done directly to the other boy, but because of the pride, cruelty, and cluelessness of Dylan's parents.

He, Bruce and Selina stood and left without a word. The two adults knew as well as he did that Dylan did in fact hate him now. Selina personally hated parents like that, and it wasn't like Bruce was fond of them either. There wasn't any way for any of them to help though. Dylan was caught in an endless cycle of failure in his parents eyes, and Dick would forever be a thorn in Dylan's side. An enemy in his eyes. There was nothing either boy could do about that.


End file.
